


Extremely Naughty Drabbles from Tumblr

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Begging, Body Worship, Branding, Carving into Bone, Collars, Consensual Master/Slave Play, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ecto-biology, Edging, Humiliation, Implied Past Self-Harm, Incest, Jealous Sans, Knives, Mentions of Past-Self Harm, Multi, Oral Sex, Papyrus suffers, Possessive Blood, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sudden Size Change, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, implied sex, will add the rest later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and ficlets from Tumblr requests for the Darker Extremely Naught Starters prompt meme. I got 13 of these things so I have to post them here!Warnings will be given in the beginning notes of each chapter as well as the original prompts and asks. I hope you all enjoy! Tags will be added with each chapter posted as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ladygattoditoon asked: "What a good boy/girl/other, I think you deserve a reward" maybe with bara sans and Petite (physically little) Papy? Pretty please? :3
> 
> Prompt: “What a good boy/girl/other, I think you deserve a reward…”
> 
> Pairing: BaraSans/Petite Papyrus
> 
> Warnings: Praise Kink, Oral Sex, Sudden Size Change, Size Kink, Smut, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Vagina, Tell me if I missed anything, please.

“stars, papy…” Sans moaned. He looked down at Papyrus with a smirk. Despite their sudden size change (the product of hopping universes with a faulty machine), Papyrus was still had amazing skills when it came to oral. Even if he couldn’t fit it in his mouth anymore, he could still bring Sans to the brink so easily. “enough,” he said. His voice was so much deeper now and he made use of it, knowing how his voice affected his  _little_  brother.

Papyrus sat back now, looking up at him with a hooded gaze as drool dripped down his chin. Lust completely clouded anything else. And when Sans spoke, he had to clench his knees together to keep from coming.

“ **what a good boy** ,” Sans started as he pet the side of Papyrus’s skull, his hand almost bigger than it. Papyrus shivered under the praise. “ **i think you deserve a reward.** ”

Papyrus let out a little squeak as he was suddenly picked up with ease. They’d been working at this all night, stretching and preparing him for this. It was all worth it when Papyrus sank down on his brother’s length, seating himself with a satisfied moan. Their eyes met. Papyrus’s eye lights blown wide and In cute little hearts. Sans’s wide and showing restraint.

They both knew that this was going to be one long night.

The machine was probably not getting fixed tomorrow.


	2. Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to spank that pretty ass" (it's right?) With the Uf brothers? Maybe with sub edge?  
> -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m going to spank your sexy little ass.”
> 
> Pairing: UnderFell Sans/UnderFell Papyrus (Fellcest)
> 
> Warning(s): Dubious Consent, Teasing, Dirty talk, Spanking, Humiliation, Crying, Edging, Ecto-booty, Ecto-Vagina, No Smut, Still NSFW

“B-brother,” Edge squeaked. Red loved it when he could make his little brother make such embarrassing sounds. Although, the other wasn’t exactly happy with him right now. Well, the feeling was mutual. “S-stop teasing…” Was that a whine? Hell yeah, it was. Edge must be getting close again.

He’d been teasing Edge for about an hour or two. But, this was only part of Edge’s punishment. He’d keep doing this all night after what the other did.

“nah…” Red said. Edge whined and began to hump his leg, begging for some kind of release. The little brat. Red removed him from his lap with narrowed eyes. Edge quivered and shrunk under his gaze, knowing he’d disobeyed. “you know what. fine. come here.” Edge got that hopeful look in his eyes and immediately inched over. As soon as Edge was within reach, he’d pulled him down across his knees.

“you didn’t really think i’d just let earlier slide, did you?”

“N-no, brother,” Edge said obediently, but with a hint of fear. His arms scrambled and attempted to clutch onto something, anything. But he just couldn’t find purchase.

“now, you’ve gone and disobeyed me again,” Red went on, gripping the hem of Edge’s pants and tugged them down. “summon your ass.” He wasn’t disappointed. Edge’s gorgeous ass was formed, along with a dripping slit. He would have played with it, but Edge needed to be punished first. That, and he wanted to see if he could make Edge cum just from this after all his teasing.

“W-What are you going to do?” Edge whimpered, trying to look back at his brother.

“i woulda thought you’d know by now,” Red said as he caressed Edge’s ass cheeks. “ **i’m going to spank your sexy little ass.**  and you are gonna sit there, take it and count. Ready?”

“What?! N-no! I-“

_Smack!_

“AAAHH!” Edge instantly had tears streaming down his face.

“what number was that?” Red coaxed, rubbing the darkening spot on.

“O-One…”

“good. now keep counting. you’ve got nineteen left,” Red said.

“Ninetee-“

_Smack!_

“NNNGHH!” Edge nearly went limp that time. His body was starting to shake. He wasn’t really going to be so cruel to Edge. With the way he was already handling it, Red was going to stop after ten.

“it’s what you get for not wearing your collar as soon as i got home and throwing a temper tantrum about it. now count, or i’ll add five more,” Red said after a few moments of not hearing anything.

Edge responded in kind, almost numbly. So Red continued the punishment. After about the fifth one, Edge let out a shriek and tensed. Slick gushed out of his cunt and onto Red’s hand. Red, in shock that he’d actually made Edge cum from this, stopped and stared. After about a minute, Edge turned his head and met Red’s eyes. He almost died on the spot. Edge’s eyes were blown wide with little hearts in them.

He’d have to find a new punishment for this brat later. Right now, he was gonna fuck him into the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you want to check out my Tumblr it's: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	3. Classic Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to carve my name into you with this knife so you never forget who you belong to" with classic fontcest. Maybe with non-con, abusive Sans? It's ok if you don't want  
> \- burlamacca1873

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m going to carve my name into you with this knife so you never forget who you belong to.”
> 
> Pairing: UnderTale Sans/ UnderTale Papyrus (Fontcest)
> 
> Trigger Warning(s): Non-con, Incest, Abuse, Jealous Sans, Knives, Implied Past Self-Harm, Carving into Bone, Branding (?), Papyrus suffers

Sans slammed the door behind him after he yanked Papyrus inside. He was furious. Papyrus had never seen Sans this mad at him before. He backed up slightly as Sans stomped over to him. It was a bad habit. He knew it only made Sans angrier.

“who was that?” Sans growled lowly. Papyrus shifted a little. He didn’t want to get them in trouble. “answer me, Papyrus.”

Papyrus flinched and hung his head lowly. “He… He was just a friend… He bought me food. That’s all.”

Sans’s eye-lights disappeared, his featured contorting to something even Papyrus didn’t recognize. He felt cold dread creep up his spine.

Sans pointed upstairs and said with icy calm, “go to your room.”

Papyrus hesitated. Surely that was not all. He hadn’t been sent up to his room in years. Papyrus did as he was told, but with suspicion. Should he call Undyne over? No. That’d only postpone the inevitable punishment.

He went to his room and closed the door, remembering not to lock it. Sans hated when he locked it. He laid down on his bed and curled up. He anxiously awaited what his brother would do next, fighting the tears from his eyes.

When Sans returned, he shortcut in like he always did. Papyrus resisted the urge to hide under the blankets. His brother stalked over to him, something gleaming in his hand that he didn’t get to see before he was roughly turned over onto his stomach.

“Wha- Brother, what are you doing?”

“teaching you a lesson you should’ve learned a long time ago,” Sans hissed. Papyrus heard a ripping sound and felt a cool breeze on his back. He tried to see what the heck his brother did, but couldn’t. His face was pressed into his pillows as all the fabric on his body was ripped off him. Sans paused and grasped onto Papyrus’s bare hipbones. The taller skeleton felt horribly exposed. He’d never been seen like this before. His brother could see all his bones. Oh stars, what was he doing??? Papyrus struggled in vain. He was stopped with a yelp as he felt a pinch to his soul.

“struggling’s just gonna make this worse for you,” Sans said. Papyrus got a sinking feeling. He wanted to summon his magic. He wanted to fight back, but fear still held him in place.

“S-Sans! This is wrong! We’re brothers. All of this is completely – !”  Papyrus tried to reason but was silenced by the feeling of something scraping his sacrum unpleasantly. Dangerously… His sockets shrunk with utter fear. That edge was something he was familiar with… “W-what are y-you doing?”

Sans let out an exasperated groan like he’d already explained it. He yanked Papyrus’s face to look him in the socket. He then showed Papyrus the knife. With a cruel smile, he said, “i’m going to carve my name into you with this knife so you never forget who you belong to.”

With that, Sans set to work, digging the knife into his sacrum, reveling in his little brother’s screams…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you want to check out my Tumblr it's: http://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	4. Horrorcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please fuck me i've been a good boy! with the horrortale bros?  
> -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Please fuck me, I’ve been a good boy/girl/other.”
> 
> Pairing: HorrorTale Sans/HorrorTale Papyrus (Horrorcest)
> 
> Warning(s): Fingering, Teasing, Begging, Slight mentions of past Self-harm, Possessive Sans, Slight jealous Sans, Body Worship, Ecto-body, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Vagina, Implied Sex

If there was one thing that was true in this world, it was that Papyrus was beautiful. Everything from his crooked teeth to his shrunken eyesockets, to the scars on his arms and legs to that gorgeous bitemark on his clavicle. No matter the blemish or scar, Papyrus was perfect. All of it just showed that he survived a cruel world they had lived in.

He ran his hands lovingly over Papyrus’s body. He never had much magic to make a full ecto-body, just enough to make it from the bottom of his ribs to the tops of his knees. Nonetheless, he was gorgeous. Seeing him laid out on his bed, all spread out was like a dream. His legs were spread out, showing off one of the most beautiful parts of his brother. His pretty pussy was a nice red-orange and just dripping. He could look at it all day.

But, Papyrus was squirming and writhing under his touches. Sans couldn’t blame him for his impatience. His fingers were currently buried in his sweet cunt at the moment, teasing him. He caressed Papyrus’s leg as he thrust his fingers in and curled them. Papyrus’s back arched sweetly.

“P-please… B-brother, please…” fell out of papyrus’s mouth, adding to the sweet melody of moans.

“come on, sugar,” Sans said, his voice rough as he held back a growl. Stars he just wanted to push his cock between those pretty folds. He wanted to make Papyrus scream tonight. Make him scream loud enough to wake the neighbors, let that flirty little bastard next door know who Papyrus really belonged to. “come on… you know what to do.”

Papyrus’s eyes teared up a little. He really didn’t want to say the words, but they both knew it made him so hot afterward. He got off on begging, something Sans more than happily exploited when they were in the bedroom… or even when they weren’t. It was fun to make him blush. Not hearing anything out of Papyrus, he removed his fingers, he lightly grazed Papyrus’s clit before going back to caressing Papyrus’s body.

His little brother made a cute noise of frustration, trying to get some sort of friction. Sans only held down his hips and gave him a look. He had to say the words.

It took longer than Sans thought it would, but a couple minutes passed before the words finally fell from Papyrus’s teeth, “Please, brother! Please!  **Please fuck me, I’ve been a good boy!** ”

Sans smirked and pulled away. He pushed down his shorts, freeing his cock. As he lined them up, he said, “good boy. that’s all you had to do. all you had to do was ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you want to check out my Tumblr, it's: http://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	5. Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would you be willing to do "bend over and spread your legs for you master" with kustard~? Sub Sans and Dom red please <3  
> \- Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Bend over and spread your legs for your master.” 
> 
> Pairing: UnderTale Sans/UnderFell Sans (Kustard)
> 
> Warning(s): Consensual Master/Slave play, Collars, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Vagina

Red was always happy to come home at the end of the day. Not just because it was the end of his shift at some job or another or his brother’s cooking. It was his bed. More specifically, what was on his bed. His precious little Sans was there. He was likely sleeping, munching on some food, or looking expectantly at the door, waiting for Red to return.

Today, Sans was waiting. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Stars, he looked amazing in Red’s sweater. Since he was bigger than Sans, the sweater always fell down his shoulder and showed off his clavicle and the lovely collar around his neck. It was crimson. Just like Red’s magic. It screamed to the world that Sans was his and his alone.

“hello, master,” Sans said softly, shifting on his knees. “how was your day?”

“good. better now, sweetheart,” Red replied as he kicked off his shoes and strode over to the bed. “you been good today?” Red asked as he checked the collar. No marks. Seems like Sans wasn’t too bored to pick the lock today. He pulled Sans into his lap and kissed Sans’s cheekbone.

“yes, sir,” Sans replied a little disappointed. Aw. Does he think Red didn’t notice his attire? No. That wasn’t it.

“ya sure?” Sans nodded sheepishly. “well, then. i guess i should give ya something fer it.”

“really?” Sans asked, his eye-lights bright and happy. Sans knew what a reward meant. If he was good enough, always got it. Red nodded and Sans smiled before laying down on the bed. He tugged up the sweater enticingly, showing off the magic he formed just for Red. A pretty blue slit glistening with magic, nearly dripping.

Red chuckled at the display, “nah.” Sans’s face contorted in confusion. Red only grinned and helped Sans up. “don’t look so sad, pet. you’ll get yer reward. bend over and spread yer legs for yer master.”

Sans shivered and quickly complied. His face was pressed into the pillows as Red took a good look at Sans’s pussy. His mouth watered as he spread the lips apart. This was Sans’s reward, might as well. He gave a long lick to the slit a few times, listening to Sans’s sighs. Not a minute later he was plunging his tongue inside. Sans’s body jerked and shivered, letting loose several beautiful moans.

Yeah. He was going to show his pet a great time tonight… More like just spoil him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	6. Classic Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, are you still ok with these? Maybe “I don’t want gentle, I want to be fucked so hard it hurts.” with UT fontcest and bottom sans if you don't mind :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t want gentle, I want to be fucked so hard it hurts.”
> 
> Pairing: UnderTale Sans/UnderTale Papyrus (Classic Fontcest)
> 
> Warning(s): Intentional Teasing, Ecto-Vagina, Ecto-penis, Vaginal Sex, Bottom Sans, Top Papyrus, Rough Sex

Sans loved his brother. He loved him very much. Yes, he did. There was nothing in this world that could change that… But, he was really getting irritated with him.

From the very beginning, ever since he found out about Sans’s HP, Papyrus had always been careful with him. Pick him up gently, never wrestle – only japes and jokes, gentle touches and soft handling. It was beginning to piss him off if he was going to be honest. He was even frustratingly gentle during sex! He may have 1HP, but he wasn’t fragile. By no means was he fragile. He tried to show Papyrus, but his brother wouldn’t hear of it. It led to an argument

So, Sans was at his wit’s end. He resorted to drastic measures.

Trying out different things led to some curious looks and hilarious jokes. After a while, he found something that Papyrus thought was irresistible. All he had to do was summon his ecto-body and wear a pair of denim shorts… and Papyrus’s old crop top. Papyrus couldn’t keep his hands off Sans. But he had to. Sans made some excuse or another to always slip away. Work was his favorite because Papyrus  _knew_  he couldn’t argue with it.

When Papyrus finally snapped, he’d been a bit disappointed. A week of teasing and frustration did have its effects on him. Although, Papyrus was a master of control… He was still beyond gentle. Two minutes into fevered groping and molestation, Sans broke their kiss and gave Papyrus an angry look.

“paps, for fuck’s sake, be rough with me!” he’d snapped. Papyrus looked at him like he had grown another skull.

“What? Sans, No – Nyeh?!” Sans grabbed him by the scarf and knocked him over and onto the floor.

“Damn it, Papyrus! i am not a fragile piece of glass. I am a grown monster that is soaking wet right now from a week without sex.  **i don’t want gentle, i want to be fucked so hard it hurts** ,” Sans complained. He moaned as he thrust his uncovered cunt against the bulge in Papyrus’s pants.

He thanked the stars at that moment. Something snapped in Papyrus and his clothes were yanked off. Apparently, that was the end of their foreplay as well. As soon as they were lined up, Papyrus thrust in. Gentle was out the fucking window. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans’s body and thrust into him hard and fast. Sans was screaming in no time, clinging to Papyrus like a lifeline. Stars, it was better than he thought it would be. Hearing Papyrus’s desperate panting and grunts from effort were well worth the week of teasing.

Afterward, a very grumpy, but satisfied Sans was laying down with a cup of water and a bottle of pain medicine. They’d gotten a little carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	7. EdgePuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want gentle, I want to be fucked so hard it hurts" EdgePuff, please and thank you  
> -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t want gentle, I want to be fucked so hard it hurts.”
> 
> Pairing: UnderFell Papyrus/UnderTale Papyrus (Edgepuff)
> 
> Warning(s): Makeouts, movies, Sweet sweet smut, Floor Sex, Slightly dubious consent, Vaginal Sex, Ecto-Vagina, Ecto-Penis, Cussing Cinnamon roll

When Papyrus started dating Edge, he thought Edge was going to be an animal in bed. Biting, clawing, bruising, and more… It made Papyrus shiver. The thought of waking up in the morning with all the marks from the amazing night they had was such an appealing thought to him. He wanted to be sore in the morning. He wanted to feel Edge even when he was at work. His body ached for that treatment.

When they had finally gotten to that level of trust, that point in their relationship, he… didn’t hate the sex. It just… He didn’t take Edge to be the type to be so gentle with him. It was sweet and intimate. But, it just wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted to be pinned down and forced to take it while Edge marked him.

They’d been dating for over a year now and he finally got the courage to ask Edge. The little hints he’d been dropping to Edge had apparently not gotten through his thick skull. When he and Edge were in the house alone, watching a movie, he decided to make his move. The action from the movie set his nerves on end, giving him the jitters. He had too much energy now and knew Edge was the same. So, he crawled into his boyfriend’s.

Edge looked a little shocked and confused. That scowl was replaced with a smirk after a couple of kisses. Petting turned to heavy groping, which turned into them tearing at each other’s clothes. When they broke away, Edge latched his mouth on Papyrus’s clavicle. While nice, it was still entirely too gentle. Papyrus threw him back against the couch roughly and ground their hips together. While it took Edge off guard, it didn’t seem to get his message through.

After a bit more of this, Papyrus got fed up. He stood up, removing himself from Edge with a growl of frustration. “Fucking Hell, Edge! How Many Hints Do You Need? I Don’t Want Gentle, I Want To Be Fucked So Hard It Hurts,” Papyrus snapped.

And Edge just sat there. He sat there and stared at him with an unreadable expression. Frustrated, angry, and still aroused, Papyrus found he had little patience. He turned to walk away when he was pulled back and thrown on the ground on his hands and knees. He opened his mouth to complain but could only squawk when his shorts and underwear were roughly removed. Later he’d be grateful that Edge didn’t just rip them apart. Not a second later, Edge was pushing into him.

“You Want It Rough? Well… I’ll Give It To You, Little Brat,” Edge said as he started up a quick and hard pace, hitting all of Papyrus’s weak spots. He was quickly made speechless and reaching across the floor for some kind of grounding.

Soon he was a puddle on the floor, submitting to everything he got. The only thing he could think was,  _Fucking Finally…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	8. SpiceyHoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold me up against the wall, and give it to me til i beg for more" SpicyHoney please  
> -crysta-cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Hold me up against the wall, give it to me till I beg for more.”
> 
> Pairing: UnderSwap Papyrus/UnderFell Papyrus (Spicyhoney)
> 
> Warning(s): Fluff, Date, Adorable & Awkward Stretch, Dom Edge, Sub Stretch, Master/Pet play, Collars, Implied Sex

Stretch was a little uncomfortable. Right now, he was feeling tingles in his fingertips and toes. Anxious. He was very anxious and slightly eager. It had come as a pleasant surprise when Edge had agreed to do this. Even more so when Red was okay with it. He’s encouraged it. It was a little weird, but he was happy Red gave him some support.

Edge had invited him over, shooing Red out of the house that night. He’d made a nice dinner to wind thing down, set up a romantic mood. Stretch was more than happy for that. He’d even dressed nicely to please Edge (just a clean orange sweater and soft slacks). It wasn’t much at all, but it made him happy to see that Edge loved it. All he added to the outfit was the new pretty orange collar that had Stretch’s soul melting.

Afterward, Edge picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Edge was being so slow for him. He’s kissed Stretch everywhere, but only ever pulled off the slacks and his underwear. They hadn’t even made it to the bed yet. After a minute, the sharper skeleton seemed to remember himself and stopped. He pulled away and looked Stretch in the eye socket.

“Do you have any special requests, honey?” Stretch flushed and played with the hem of his sweater, now all too aware of how exposed he was. That pet name had followed him ever since he met Edge and Red. Red was the one to call him it first, but it was all Edge had ever called him. He also didn’t think he’d be given a chance to speak tonight. His anxiety acted up and made him question anything he said. “It’s okay… You can tell me,” Edge soothed. Stretch’s flush deepened.

“ **h-hold me up against the wall** ,” Stretch said. Edge complied, pressing him gently against the wall and with enough pressure to make him feel secure, not trapped.

“Anything else?” Edge asked next to his skull, causing him to shiver.

“ **g-give it to me till i beg for more** ,” Stretch sighed. His head was getting fuzzy. All he could think about was Edge and how he couldn’t wait for the night to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	9. Classic Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg the horror bros anon had got such a nice idea! What about "i'm gonna come inside of you and the put a plug so that you would feel me the whole day" with the Tale brothers? (With papy having even some tiddies?) If you want obviously! Great work anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m going to cum in that perfect ass/pussy, and then I’m going to put a plug in so you can feel me all day.”
> 
> Pairing: UnderTale Sans/UnderTale Papyrus (Classic Fontcest)
> 
> Warning(s): Possessive Sans, Rough Sex, Ecto-Body, Ecto-boobs, Ecto-Vagina, Ecto-Penis, Dirty Talk, Biting, Bruises, Multiple Orgasms, Plugs

Sans was being possessive again. Papyrus should have expected this. Ever since he and Mettaton had met in person and became friends, Papyrus found out that Mettaton was a huge flirt. It was just part of his personality. Sans didn’t see it that way. He had quickly become irritated when Papyrus told him that he and Mettaton were having a sleepover. He locked himself in his room for the duration of the entire night.

The night after the sleepover (an innocent event despite what Sans claimed), was the very first night Papyrus realized just how possessive Sans was. And he couldn’t say he hated that side. Even after Sans panicked the next morning over all the bruises and marks that littered Papyrus’s body, Papyrus found it hard to tell him without a blush that he’d enjoyed the night. Sans seemed hesitant to be so rough again, but a quick threat to have more sleepovers with Mettaton fixed that.

Now, Papyrus was pinned under his brother, on his back while Sans saw fit to mark him up. Sweet pleasure and pain raced through him as Sans bit his neck and thrust even harder. Stars, it was going to be hard to walk tonight. Sans’s pace was so rough, it caused Papyrus’s thighs to ripple and his breast to bounce. Sans played squeezed his breast and continued his pace. He was really riled up tonight. He had Papyrus shouting into the pillows as he came for the second time.

“f-fucking hell, paps,” Sans growled, not slowing down one bit. Papyrus knew for a fact now it was going to be hard to walk tonight. “i can feel you tightening around me… fuck, paps. you know what i’m gonna do?” Papyrus could only let out a confused whimper in response. How his lazybones brother had this much stamina, he didn’t know. “ **i’m going to cum inside of you, and then i’m going to put a plug in you so you can feel me all day.**  how does that sound? huh, paps? How would you like to feel big brother’s cum inside you all day?”

Papyrus couldn’t respond very well. Sans’s words leaving his magic in hot coils, making him feel so close yet again. But, Sans’s pace was growing erratic. He was close. Papyrus nodded, wanting what Sans was saying, but not yet comprehending what it meant. Sans latched onto his breasts, biting, sucking, squeezing them, making Papyrus cry out more. He met his brother’s thrust and, soon, Sans was spilling into him. The taller skeleton could only whimper and squeak when Sans’s hand came down to his forgotten clit and played with it. Papyrus’s vision whited out and he was left gasping for several minutes.

When they’d both caught their breath, Sans did as he promised. He pulled out only to push in the plug and grin at his brother. Papyrus groaned and didn’t even want to know what kind of pun was going through the other’s head. All he knew was that he needed to change clothes and get ready for Mettaton’s concert… The one Sans had so kindly bought them tickets to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	10. Classic Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would you be willing to write "bruises and scars suit you, pet" for classic fontcest? <3 sub sans please!  
> -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Bruises and scars suit you, pet.”
> 
> Pairing: UnderTale Sans/UnderTale Papyrus (Classic Fontcest)
> 
> Warning(s): Master/Pet play, Sadist/Masochism, Consensual Pain Play, Knife Play, Bondage, Paddles, Ecto-Vagina, Ecto-Penis, Mild Gore (Bleeding from cuts), Begging, Slight Creep/Yandere Papyrus.

The room was dark, lit only by a few candles and the glow of their magic. The only sounds were of his heavy panting, the rattling of his bones as he shivered from the sensations given to him. His arms were tied to the headboard while his legs were tied at the end, spread wide to show off his glistening magic. Thin streaks of marrow were trailing down his femurs and ribs. Black welts were raising on his bones.

Sans had to admit. The knife didn’t nearly hurt as much as the paddles. The knife left a sharp sting that gave him immediate gratification. The paddle dulled it at first but set in a deep ache that gave more pleasure over time. Papyrus had surprised him with all of this. He didn’t expect his little brother to even know about things like this, let alone be a sadist. He also didn’t expect to love the pain given to him.

They’d started off small in the very beginning. Over time their collection grew and they were now here. A sharp pain laced through him then pleasure overtook it. His HP wasn’t affected at all. A new trail of marrow and blood trailed down to the towels below them.

He watched as Papyrus brought the knife to his own mouth and licked off a bit of the blood of it. His expression turned dark and an almost cruel smile graced his teeth. His eye-lights were alight orange, giving him a truly menacing look.

“ **Bruises And Scars Suit You, Pet,** ” Papyrus rumbled. Sans squirmed even as he saw the knife come down again. He just wanted release. He needed it.

“please, sir! please!” Sans pleaded as the knife trailed along his spine. His bones rattled at the soft scraping sound it made. Why did he love this so much?

“Please What, Pet? You Have To Be Specific If You Want Anything From Me,” Papyrus tutted as he twirled the knife around a little in one spot. As Papyrus pressed down a little harder, Sans whimpered.

“please, sir… please fuck me… i need you,” Sans begged softly. That cruel grin only grew on his little brother’s features. The knife was set aside as Papyrus undid his belt. As soon as his cock was released, he laid down on top of Sans, pressing his cock to his folds.

“Is This What You Want?” Papyrus murmured as his cock slipped between those pretty blue lips, grinding against them. Holding in a yelp, Sans felt his body tense. He was so close.

“yes, sir… please fill me,” Sans pleaded, but not daring to move for fear of punishment.

“Say It, Sans. All You Have To Do Is Say It,” Papyrus reminded. Sans’s teeth clenched. He often refused to say it because it felt so strange to, but he was too turned on to care at this point.

“please, master… please fuck me…”

Papyrus’s smile turned kind for only a moment as he said, “As You Wish, My Good Little Pet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	11. Classic Fontcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want gentle, I want to be fucked so hard it hurts.” classic fontcest with sub pap? :^00  
> \- Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t want gentle, I want to be fucked so hard it hurts.”
> 
> Pairing: UnderTale Sans/UnderTale Papyrus (Classic Fontcest)
> 
> Warning(s): Lewd and Frustrated Papy, Dates, Mentions of Groping/Grinding, Implied Sex, Sans is a Sucker for Paps.

To say Sans and Papyrus were ecstatic about their newfound relationship was a bit of an understatement. It took a while to get adjusted after it all first started. Taking it slow was what Sans wanted. He wanted to experience the dating… well… He wanted Papyrus to experience the real date. Going to Grillby’s, MTT movie tickets, skating outside Snowdin were just some examples.

However, by their third date, Sans was surprised to be tackled by “accident” into the snow. Papyrus more than happily peppered him with skeleton kisses, which quickly turned heated. Sans put a stop to it before it really got anywhere. Although, he was flushed a very pretty blue for the night. Ever since that, the two couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Sans was always the one to stop it before they’d gone too far. It irked Papyrus.

When they had finally made it to the surface, Papyrus had thought the dates would never end, that it would never go farther. During the third group movie night, Papyrus snapped. Sans had sat in his lap, biggest mistake for him since there was a blanket wrapped around them both. Sans was completely concealed except for his head, which made him the perfect target for the night’s teasing. By the end of the movie, Sans was thoroughly bothered and considerably blue. The two said a hasty goodbye before shortcutting away.

Papyrus yelped as he reappeared. He felt a push and found himself sprawled on the floor of his bedroom. The smaller one was on him in a second, tearing at his shirt while littering papyrus’s body in kisses. Happy with this development, Papyrus eagerly helped. Shedding his shirt and helping Sans with his own. As heated kisses were shared and clothes forgotten, Sans seemed to come more and more to his senses.

“wait- mmph. Paps… haa…” Sans murmured between kisses. Papyrus slowed down long enough for Sans to tear himself away for a minute. Papyrus followed him, latching onto his neck to bite at the vertebrae there. A shiver ran through Sans’s bones for a second. “Papyrus… fuck… shouldn’t we… fucking hell… shouldn’t we be… damn it all… this is our first time together. shouldn’t we be taking it slowly, being gentle with each other.”

Papyrus pulled back and stared at him, bewildered. “Sans, We’ve Been Taking Things So Slow, Our Progress Has Been Glacial. Besides…” Papyrus’s legs wrapped around Sans’s hips and pulled him in. “ **I Don’t Want Gentle, I Want To Be Fucked So Hard It Hurts.** ”

Sans’s face flushed, his eye-lights flickering to stars for a singular moment. “sure thing, paps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	12. PoisonHoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so torn! I can't decide between "You will wear that collar because you are mine." and " Don't you dear take off that collar or you'll regret it.". I would love to see either one with dom SF Sans and bratty US Papy. Love your writing btw!  
> -Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You will wear that collar because you are mine.” & “Don’t you dear take off that collar or you’ll regret it.”
> 
> Pairing: SwapFell Sans/ UnderSwap Sans (PoisonHoney)
> 
> Warning(s): Collars, fluff, Verbal teasing, Establish Relationship, Slightly suggestive stuff, SFW

“Stop fiddling with it,” Black called from the kitchen. Honey sighed but removed his fingers nonetheless. How on earth Black knew he was messing with it, he would never know. Stretch used his phone to look at the collar currently around his neck.

“why do i have to wear this? i don’t think i can stand it bumping against my vertebrae for much longer,” Stretch complained as he stretched across the couch. The smell of some sort of pasta was cooking in the kitchen, along with some garlic bread. He felt himself relax a little, even though the collar still bothered his neck.

“You can and you will,” Black said as he wiped his hands on a towel. He sauntered over to Stretch with a sly smirk, “You are the one who wanted to visit your boyfriend in his own universe.”

“yeah, but I still don’t get why the collar and all.”

“SwapFell’s dangerous. Collars represent protection. Anyone without is fair game. In short,” Black said as he lightly tapped Stretch’s nose. “ **You will year that collar because you are mine.** ” That teasing tone just never left his voice, did it… Well, two can play it that game.

“and what if i decided to take the collar off?” Stretch said, sitting up to hug his cute, edgy boyfriend. Black’s face scrunched up and he pushed Stretch back down.

He snarled back, “ **Don’t you dear take off that collar or you’ll regret it.** “

Stretch shivered a little and just laid there. Seeing Black so worked up over this was endearing. He grasped Black’s wrist and pulled Black to lay on top of him. The other did so with great hesitation. Stretching them both out and making them comfortable, Stretch hugged Black.

“you worry too much, my sweet Blackberry,” Stretch soothes as he pet Black’s skull. “you know i wouldn’t do that to you. now… how about a nap?

“The pasta’s going to burn,” Black announced, but made no indication of wanting to move.

“eh, i’m sure Slim will get it,” Stretch replied.

“He’s not even here and you know it.”

“he might come back to make sure we didn’t burn the house down.”

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Stretch jumped slightly, looking around quickly for the source of the noise. “what is that? some sort of security alarm?”

Black sighed and stood up to go salvage their dinner. “No. Just a  _working_  fire alarm. You would know that if you hadn’t taken the batteries out of your own.”

“can ya really blame me? Blue always manages to burn something, even water. it’s actually one of his many talents,” Stretch said, watching Black turn everything off and extract the burnt bread from the oven and burn pasta from the burner.

“It may as well be a talent with how often he manages to do it,” Black said as he fixed their plates.

“yeah, my bro’s pretty cool…” Black just shook his head as he walked back over with their plates. “you’re pretty cool too,” Stretch added with a grin.

Black rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of the couch. “Shut up and eat, you idiot,” he said, before placing a small kiss on Stretch’s cheekbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


	13. Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo I got one! /Your/ favorite writing prompt ft. kustard with sub sans? :)  
> \- Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m a screamer, baby, make me a mute.” ;)
> 
> Pairing: UnderFell Sans/ UnderTale Sans (Kustard!)
> 
> Warning(s): Heavy Make-outs, Ecto-Vagina, Ecto-Penis, Grinding, Stripping, Big Dick, Bara Red, Piercings, Hand-Job, Fingering, Horrible puns, Implied Sex, Laziness and Aftercare

Sans serious didn’t expect to go home with this guy. Of all the people he had met at the bar, he chose to spend his entire night flirting with this edgy dickhead that was twice his size. He decided to go home with the asshole he came there with. He was rude, crude, and told horrible puns, but, damn it, did Red know how to use that tongue of his.

It had been a bit embarrassing to be picked up in the middle of Grillby’s just for a shortcut home. Where Edge and Papyrus were didn’t really matter and only cross their minds for a moment before they were tearing at each other’s clothes.

Somehow, someway, they had made it up the stairs and to Sans’s room. Sans had lost his jacket and shirt along the way. Red kicked his shoes somewhere near the middle of the living room. If Sans had been paying more attention, he would have also noticed that his slippers were gone and only one of his socks. Nothing mattered but the heavy, strong body above him, surrounding him, damn near humping him.

When they landed on the bed, Sans lost his shorts via being ripped to shreds by clawed hands, courtesy of Red. The larger skeleton’s eyes raked over his bare bones as Red also lost his jacket and sweater. Sans got a good view of all the scars that littered Red’s body. Itching to feel them, Sans’s hands gravitated toward Red’s ribs. He felt along the bones, fascinated with the different texture. The bones were thicker than his own, rough with the scars, and scraped so nicely against his own.

Red groaned, leering down at his smaller alternate, “like what ya see, sweetheart?”

Sans shivered. The very depth that voice could reach was beyond sexy. His magic reacted form that alone, forming tight lips. Red’s eye-lights drifted down to gaze at it unabashedly. A groan of approval made its way from his throat and it took everything Sans had not to gush slick onto his bed. That was future blackmail/teasing that he just wasn’t ready for. Instead, his bones rattled loudly.

Red’s grin grew. “i’ll take that as a yes.”

“fuck you,” Sans snapped.

“i’m about to,” Red replied before descending on Sans again.

More biting, kissing and grinding ensued. Sans keening under Red’s touch as a large, scarred femur paced itself against his cunt. The rough texture was perfect. It rubbed against his clit so wonderfully. The pleasure rolling through him made him lightheaded. He had to grasp at Red’s lower’ ribs to ground himself.

Red took his hand and guided it to his cock. Sans took the hint and pulled Red out of his shorts. Fucking hell, Red was hung. His hand couldn’t even wrap around it fully. Not only that…

“dude… did you seriously pierce your dick?” Sans asked as he looked down. Yep. Those were piercing. Six of them. Six metal bars running through Red’s dick.

“well, yeah. if yer worried about ‘em, don’t be. everyone else i’ve fucked has only had nice things to say about ‘em.”

“i’ll take your word for it,” Sans murmured before looking at him with a shit-eating grin. “how  _cum_  you didn’t tell me? next thing you’re gonna say is that you got your tongue pierced, too.” Red chuckled deeply.

“me? nah. that’d be pretty…  _tasteless_ ,” Red said as he stuck his own tongue out, showing off the gold piercing there. Sans fell back against the bed with laughter. Stars, Red’s puns were shit but, damn it, if they didn’t make him laugh.

Sans’s laughter was cut short as Red’s fingers touched his clit. He choked on a moan a weakly thrust up into the contact. Red just chuckled and guided Sans’s hand back to his dick. Finally getting on with it, Sans began to stroke Red’s dick while the taller one stretched him out.

Red’s fingers were thick, but they just didn’t quite hit the spot. They grazed only slightly against his sensitive areas, providing horrible teasing to him. Well, two could play that game. With each stroke upward, Sans swiped his thumb over the head of Red’s cock. At first, it was gentle, but as he went his thumb began to catch on the slit. Red hissed slightly, not giving away much. But, Sans could tell he was close. The movements of the fingers inside him were getting jerky and the pace uneven.

It may have been a bit of impatience on his part, but Sans just wanted the teasing to stop already. He wanted Red inside him, fucking him deep and hard. Red’s control seemed to snap soon after Sans pressed the tip on his thumb against Red’s slit, dipping it inside a little. He pulled away entirely. His fingers exited Sans only to close into a fist and slam next to Sans’s head. Red towered over him, looking down at him with a dangerous look. He took his own cock into his hand and lined them up.

“any last words before i fuck ya into the mattress?”

Sans smirked and stretched his arms over his head while spreading his legs, “ **i’m a screamer, baby, make me a mute.** ”

* * *

Sans lay on his front on the bed, feeling boneless. His arm and leg were handing off the side. Red was massaging the bones of Sans’s lower spine in an attempt to sooth some of the aches. Sans could only murmur a small “thanks” and try not to fall asleep to the pleasant touches. Red had taken care of everything. He’d cleaned Sans off when they were done, got him some water and food for the soar magic in his throat. He even made sure Sans had a clean blanket to wrap up in.

“hey, buddy. i hate ta kill the silence, but ya seem to have lost a sock there,” Red piped up. Sans looked down at his feet, finally noticing the singular sock.

“oh. so i have. got no idea where it went either. shame. i liked that one. it was my favorite,” Sans replied dryly, his voice was still hoarse from their earlier activities.

“think it fell off somewhere in tha livin’ room,” Red said.

“eh. probably fucking the other one in the living room.”

“pft. yer not makin’ any sense now. didn’t think I fucked ya that hard,” Red said, earning a halfhearted kick to his side. “heh. go ta sleep, ya goof.”

“not sleepy,” Sans muttered into his pillow.

“yeah, right. an’ imma boss monster,”

“you look like one,” Sans muttered. “i wanna watch a movie.”

“okay. i’ll put one on. whatcha want?”

“you to carry me to the couch.”

“…”

“oh. you meant the movie. i dunno. some MTT bullshit? i just want some background noise.”

He could feel Red’s stare linger on him. Suddenly, two arms were wrapping him further into a blanket and pulling him up into the air. He didn’t have the energy to protest.

“come on, princess. let’s go start up that movie.”

Red got another half-hearted smack for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want to check out my Tumblr its: https://sxh1417.tumblr.com


End file.
